An Ugly Kind of Beauty
by I am a true warrior
Summary: I am rich enough to make you suffer, nice enough not too. Don't you dare underestimate me, though. I will find it and it will be mine. By any means necessary. After all, I am practically a princess. I'm the duchess of the world you live. And, I am the queen in your mind. Don't act as if I'm not. You think of me all the time. You want me? Come and get me. E.H, xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am on for a reason and one reason only—I am a fan of Ally Carter and want to write about her masterpiece. Henceforth, I am not Ally Carter and do not own any characters she made up, ideas she created, or the general awesomeness that is Heist Society. I own the general plot and any Original Characters and anything Mrs. Carter did not come up with. Understand, People? ME NO ALLY CARTER! **

Life. It's a powerful thing. Not to be wasted. Not to be ruined. But who is allowed to tell us how to live our life? Our parents? They can't. not really. They lived their lives, we live ours. They can't make us be them. We're different people. Maybe that's why I didn't feel too bad years ago when I started to steal things. Yes, I, Ever Hale, am klepto. But at the same time, I'm not. Or at least, I don't see it that way. I do it because I know I can get away with it—because I'm _good_ at it. I'm not like my brother. I'm not like my parents. I can't be the high and mighty Hale, that they are. So, I settle for this.

But you know, I'm kind of glad I'm this way. If I hadn't, I probably would have never learned my brother's secret, and we wouldn't have bonded over it.

It happened a few months ago. I was at the mall with my friend Hazel. We were stealing two dresses for the Chestnut Ball. Hey, even though I hated the whole royalty routine, my parents forced both me and my brother to attended all balls and parties, just so we can keep up appearances. This year, Mom said I could bring along one friend. The dresses were stunning blood red and brilliant sea green. The red one was strapless, but came with a glittering matching red see-through shawl to wear, and the green one had an off the shoulder look. I wanted the red one, so I quickly smuggled it into my purse, undetected. Hazel followed my example and soon enough, we were on our way back to the house we had in New York.

That was where my real story began. Hazel lived with me there, with Kristen as my nanny. She watched over us, while my parents were away. Which, was all the time. It was always the three of us alone, but Kristen wasn't really our friend, so she just stayed out of our way. Sometimes it got really lonely, with only Hazel to hang out with, but we managed.

Maybe that's why I was so stunned to see my brother and his friends hanging out in the kitchen.

"Oh my God," I screamed from shock. "What you doing here?" Hale looked at me quizzically.

"It _is_ my house, too, you know. Just because I don't come often, doesn't mean I am not allowed to be here. Why do you care?"

My face felt hot. _He's going to notice the dresses and know you don't have enough money to get them yourself…_ "Because _I_ actively live here—as in all day, every day."

He studied me for a moment then turned to Hazel. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Hazel Jackson," she replied with a sweet smile. Only I knew better. That was her _I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now, save-me_ smile.

"And… Do you stay here as well?" Hale continued to inquire.

"Um… Why do you care?"

"Because, as I already said, this is my house. I have a right to know how many rooms are being taken."

I sighed. "Well, brother. Know that everything is okay, Hazel sleeps in the spare room beside my own, and please know that you can leave _any_ second you want."

_Please leave, please leave, please leave!_ I begged internally. I loved my brother, but I had to hide them dresses before he saw them. After all, they cost more than the budget I was given. He'd question my… activities.

"Yes, I know. I think I'll stay for, hm… How about an entire week?"

I nearly fainted. I could only imagine all the secrets he'd find that I've tried so hard to hide. I wanted to scream, argue, fight back, but I found myself saying, "Okay, no problem."

There was an awkward silence between my brother and I, making everyone else in the room squirm around slightly.

Just as I was about to leave, Hale said, "You're a horrible liar."

Once Hazel and I reached my room, we threw our dresses in a bag and stuffed it up the fireplace. Hey, it was the first place we thought of!

"Are you close with your brother?" Hazel asked, washing her hands from the fireplace filth in the conjoined bathroom.

"Not really, no. We used to be. I would always be with him, play with him, and tell him secrets. Then we got older, and he didn't want to hang out anymore. I hated being alone, but had to come to terms with it, when he moved," I sighed. "And ever sense, we've acted like we've never seen each other before, except when we got to parties and smile for the camera."

"Wow."

"Yeah, not a happy memory, but it's okay. What's past is past. Oh, no more thefts while Hale's here—he's like a hound. He'll notice something and it would _not _be pretty."

My best friend nodded, understanding the delicateness of the situation. "And what will I tell the boys? Not to come over?"

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. _Oh yeah, Tray and Mathew are coming over to finalize the plans for the diamond in the rough._ "Um… Yeah, we can't pull that heist off, with Hale and his friends around and if we don't do it tomorrow, we can't do it again for another few months. Just call it off."

"Okay, anything else I should tell them?"

I shook my head, unable to think of anything else. "No, that should be all. I'll call Kristen to see if lunch is ready yet, I'm hungry."

Hazel laughed. "Please do!"

Later that night, before I was able to fall asleep, my brother knocked on the door. "Hi, again."

I looked up from the book I was reading, _Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy_. "Hello. If you need anything, Kristen can help you. She'd be able to help you better than I could."

He shook his head. "No, I need to talk to _you_. So… How are things around this place?"

"It's fine, bro. How's your… Where do you live now?"

"For now, I live in Rome. It's cool."

There was another awkward silence between us, and I wasn't too surprised. He was my brother and we haven't talked for years. It's like… I'm not sure how to explain it. Like having a best friend fight with you and they leave you, then they come back and it's like, 'Well… What now?' only a _lot_ worse.

Then I felt my heart break. "Why'd you leave? You're my brother and I missed you. Friends are nor family. They came come close, but Hazel, Tray, Mathew, Kristen—all of them, can't compare to you. And you left me."

"I make my choices for reasons. I don't need to explain them to you," Hale shot back.

"Fine, then don't. I'm not asking for that. All I want to know is why you left me. _Me,_ of all people. Not to be cocky, but really? Really? Do any of your friends sing you to sleep at night, knowing that in a few hours, you'll be awake again, because of your insomnia, and be willing to sing you back to sleep? I may be younger than you, but I take care of you, like a mother. And you took care of me like a father. And you left me."

Hale turned his head in shame. I struck a nerve and I knew it. But it was true. He needed to hear the truth in a world full of lies. I just wish I'd done it is a more graceful way.

"Hale, I'm so s—" I was cut off by Hale. He put his hand up and sighed.

"No, don't be. You're right. I did leave you. I always leave, never fight back. I don't even remember why I left you. But I swear, Ever, I will always be there for you. I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded. "Yup, I do."

"Good. Can we start over?" Before I could say a word, he launched into talking again. "I'm here with my friends, Katrina, who was call Kat, Simon, Gabriella, or 'Gab', and Hamish and Angus. They're coming to the party with me. I'm staying here, because, well… The party is in New York, you know?"

"It would make life easier to stay here," I agreed. "I plan on bringing Hazel, and my two other friends, Tray, and Mathew. They live about an hour from here."

Hale raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Tray and Mathew? Which one are you crushing on?"

My face flushed a bright red. "For your information, _brother_, neither of them. And why's it matter? I could have thrown a Kat or Gab comment, if I'd wanted too."

"You're still a horrible liar… How about a trade? I'll tell you, if you tell me. Deal?"

I looked at my brother quizzically. "Sure…"

"Kat."

"Tray."

Hale nodded. "I knew it. He sounds like your type. So, when do I get to meet these fine friends of yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, God, Hale. Why?" I couldn't help but giggle at his knowing stare.

"Hey, I have a right to know who my baby sister hangs out with… And which trouble maker better not break your heart."

I laughed, making Hale laugh too. "You and your rights!"

Hale gave me a quick hug and was about to turn in for the night, when I said, "Wait, your song. I want to sing it."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to—"

"No! I want to. Ready?"

Hale nodded, listening to the sweet lullaby.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I will sing you a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep. While over you, a watch I'll keep. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing you a lullaby. Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles awake thee when you rise. Sleep little pigeon and fold your wings, little blue pigeon with velvet eyes. Sleep to the singing of mother bird swinging, swinging the nest where her little one lies. Away out yonder I see a star, silvery star with a tinkling song. To the soft dew falling I hear it calling, calling and tinkling the night along."

By the time I finished the sweet song, Hale was already sleeping on my bed. I didn't want to disturb him, so for the first night in many years, I let him sleep in my room.

_Maybe life can stay like this,_ I thought, seconds before I, myself dozed off into a dreamless state.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, when I woke up, I was Hale watching me from my bed. I was on floor, because he kept pushing me off the bed the night before.

"Good morning, my stalker of a brother. How are you this fine morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Perfectly fine… You should sleep more. You don't seem half as annoying when your mouth is closed."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks. You're not mean at all…"

"Oh, good. I didn't want to come off as a rude jackass," he taunted, getting off my bed. "I've been up since three, so I'm ready for the day, but, little sis, look like a she-monster. Get dressed."

_Note to self: Slap brother as hard as you can in front of everyone_, I thought as I trudged to the bathroom.

.~.~.~.

After my early morning struggle to wake up (I am _not_ a morning person) and took my thirty minute shower (I fell asleep twice) and did my makeup, I was finally on my way downstairs, when I bumped into one of my brother's friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, moving out of his way. He had a high-tech piece of technology in his hands. I figured he was Simon. He _looked_ like a Simon.

"It's okay. I was just trying to find Hale… Can you believe he won't tell us his first name?"

"Yeah, he likes me to call him Hale as well. I don't see the big deal though. It'd be like my parents giving him the same first and last name," I laughed softly, thinking. "But… I'll let you in on a little secret—His name is—"

"Ever!"

I turned around to see my big brother. Standing there with his arms crossed. "I thought I told you to get dressed."

_What?_ I thought, then looked down to see that I'm still wearing the black spaghetti strap and jeans shorts I wore to bed. _And this is a problem because….? _"Yeah, so? I'll put a jacket on if I need to go outside…"

"No. change your clothes. _Now,_" Hale said through gritted teeth. I sighed, stomping back to my room to change.

I decided to screw around with my brother a bit, as punishment for making me change my clothes. _When did he decide what I wear?_ I put on a jean short skirt, black tank top, and a leather jacket, complete with long, knee-high boots. I also found the energy to put my tangled mess of hair up into a ponytail.

_Perfect,_ I thought, happy to "please" my brother. Then the doorbell rang. I knew it was for me, (most likely they boys, wanting to hang out) so I forgot that I was wearing a skirt and ran as fast as I could, racing down the stairs, screaming "Nobody answer that! It's mine!" On the last three steps on the stairs I jumped trying to reach the door. I must have looked pretty strange, because Hale intervened seconds before I touched the door.

When he opened the door, I found that I was right—it _was_ the boys. Tray and Mathew walked in, not even saying a word to my brother. I didn't bother getting up, because my leg hurt. _All that work for nothing? But honestly, what was I expecting?_

Then they saw me, limp on the floor. Mathew looked like he was about to have a major face-palm session and Tray wasn't confused at all—after all, this wasn't the stupidest thing I've done…

"Hey, Ev. Lost something?" Tray asked, smirking at his pun. (As in we steal thing, as in I lose them all the time… Which to be far, I do…)

"Pride? Dignity? Yeah, they left the building…" I countered. It wasn't a really good comeback, but hey. You've gotta give me props—I _was_ on the ground, talking to my crush. It was then that things got a _lot _more awkward, because just then, all Hale's friends and Hazel came into the foyer…

Everyone was laughing at my awkward state (My skirt fell down _way_ too far!). I felt blood rush to my face.

Out of all my flaws, rejection and humiliation were the most frequent and most painful. Tray helped pick me up, handing me over to Hazel who took me back to my room to change into a pair of normal jeans.

You might think that I went right back down there, once I'd changed and told everyone off. I'll let you know that I _wanted_ to, but didn't. I'm sorry! People have their flaws and I am a straight up coward. The only people that stayed with me were Tray, Hazel, and Mathew. (Even though Mathew _did_ laugh, it was in the "_you poor thing_" way not the "_Oh my God, you klutz_" way.) Hale tried to stay with me, but I wouldn't let him. He was laughing in the "_you klutz_" way. I'm not being a baby, though. I mean, if you were being beaten up, would you want the bully to be beside you? No. Well, my heart heals in the same way, but with every feeling. I'm trying to toughen up, though….

Anyway, my pointless rant put aside, Hazel made us all hot chocolate, and we watched old reruns of _Friends._ [Translation: Hazel was being a dictator and forced us to watch it].

_How do the boys put up with us? _I thought, _I mean, Hazel and I can be so bitchy, like now, but they love us anyway…_

The room went quiet then. Hazel fidgeted, uncomfortable. It was then that I realized I said that out loud.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Hazel, you're not a bitch, I promise. I wasn't supposed to say that…"

Tray punched me on the arm. "Ah, it's alright. We don't care. To answer your question, though—Mathew stays around, because he's a perv and likes checking Hazel out, and I stay because I want to."

"I am not!" Mathew turned blood red, embarrassed.

"Yes, you are," the three of us said in unison.

He threw pillows at each of us in return, starting a pillow revolution. In the end, Hazel won, so her first order of business was to continue watching _Friends_.

_Great…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am having a hard time trying to figure out how to get my actual plot rolling, so it may take a few days to figure it out. **** I'M SORRY! *puppy face* Don't be too upset***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, my people! I have found a way to start my plot! I'm very happy, because when I get writer's block—It is **_**bad**_**. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Here is a picture of the red dress, shoes hair, makeup, and what Ever looks like in general.**

**Hair: lookbook/Updos/Taylor+Swift**

**Dress: itm/2012-Sweetheart-Lady-Sheath-Evening-dress-Prom-Ball-Formal-Party-Gown-Strapless-/180978009527?pt=US_CSA_WC_Dresses&var=480192594690&hash=item2a232145b7**

**Shoes: Lookbooks_Foxy-Lady/Vivian-Platform-Red/?utm_source=shopzilla&utm_medium=feed&utm_campaign=cse**

**Makeup: images/search?q=hot+natural+makeup+&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=C64E4EACBF8DAF2111C33219CAC6 43AC82969A05&selectedIndex=18**

**General: www. /photo_10429855_ **

* * *

**Ally Carter owns Heist Society. Not me. Plot, OCs, etc. are otherwise, mine.—**

* * *

You would think that life as a teen thief would be more…. Exciting. To be fair, when I'm in a job, yes it is, but otherwise, we're fairly normal. You pick when and where you want things to happen, not caring who is there to stop you. You're practically untouchable. Yet, you are so vulnerable.

It was Friday night, Hale was out with Hamish and Angus, doing God-knows-what, while Hazel, Tray, Mathew, Kat, Gabriela Simon, and I played Guitar Hero. Other the past few days, Hale's friends have become like brother and sister to me. Kat and I were so… alike, we never fought. Gabs and I were an outlandish couple, because half the time, she wants to fit me into some t-shirt to show off my boobs—not really my style, and give me boy advise—while Tray is in the room!—but somehow, she found a way to make me like her, despite everything. As for Simon and I, we have big brain with a love for My Chemical Romance, so we get along just fine. The Bagshaw brothers are amazing—like over-grown teddy bears with a love for firearms—in short, we spend _lots _of time together.

The only one who seemed to have a problem with my new-found friendships was Hale. I thought at first that is was because I was spending _too_ much time with them, but that wasn't the case, because when I backed off, they came to me to hang out. Mathew said I was doing a good job of balancing out my time with Hale's crew, mine, and Hale himself. I believed him, but I couldn't help but wonder, _Why is he so upset?_

I found myself wondering that as I getting ready for the Chestnut Ball in my red dress (thank God, Hale didn't notice a thing). I heard a knock on the door and Kristen say, "Miss? Are you ready? Would you like my help?"

I was just wrapping up and said, "Yes, Please!"

The door opened slightly, just enough for Kristen's slim frame to fit. "Okay, darling. What's the problem? You makeup, dress, shoes, hair—it's all perfect."

I smiled. "Thank you, but… I feel like there is something on my back. Is there?"

"Nothing but the dress itself…"

I smiled again. "Sorry, my nerves are getting the better use of me."

"I can tell," Kristen agreed. "Oh, and this was in the mail for you—" She handed me a big package. With a note attached. Once she left I read it and literally felt my blood run cold.

_**I AM COMING. THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE.**_

_**I'M GOING TO GET YOU, NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT.**_

_**I RULE YOU, REMEMBER?**_

_**I'M THE BOOGEYMAN—AND I'M COMING TO GETCHA!**_

* * *

_******And this is where I leave you, because two chapters in one day is not easy- especially with writer's block. A few more reviews and I'll update it, mm-kay? ;) ~Much Love!**_

_**Oh! And I wanted to give a shout out to my first reviewer (and only reviewer- The One You Never Expected. I loved your review and It made me smile that I got it when my fic is only a 3 days old. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Otay, people! I just checked the reviews and The One You Never Suspected liked reviewed it again, making me **_**so so **_**happy. This chapie is for you!**

_Oh shit, _I thought. _What have I done?_ I heard another knock on the door, Tray standing there, looking drop-dead gorgeous. Hazel was sick with a really bad case of the flu, so Tray volunteered to be my date for the night.

He was leaning up against the door threshold, arms crossed, studying my body's obvious tension. "What's you crew up this time?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Nothing," I lied, hiding the box as best I could. It was quiet for a moment, when Tray sighed.

"Hale was right—you _are_ a horrible liar. Just let me ask you this—should I worry?"

I felt so bad, I was almost ready to tell him, but then again, it wouldn't do much good. What's done is done—game over. However, I said, _almost_. "No, I'm just a little… flustered. That's all."

Tray seemed to believe me then, because he smiled. "Okay, c'mon, we should leave."

"Okay," I smiled, taking his arm.

Just as we were about to leave, Hale was at my doorway. "I just needed something I think I left here that one night," He explained. "Don't worry about me."

I shrugged, leaving Hale alone in my room.

The Chestnut ball was always the same for me. I never did anything different to be honest. I'd stay with my mom, dad, and brother for a photo-op, then, I'd eat my heart out, dance a little, and leave. That was my plan this year too, only difference was that Tray would be with me, but that isn't what happened at all.

The moment I stepped out of the limo, still in Tray's arm, my picture was being taken and my Mom rushed to my side, giving me a bone crushing hug. When Hale got out with Kat, he got the same treatment.

Once inside, after all the pictures, Tray and I began to dance. It was nice, dancing with him. The way he spinned me around, it reminded me about the book I was reading. Zach and Cammie dancing around and in the end, he dipped her, kissing me lips, movie style. _I found my Zach_, I thought, giggling.

"What?" Tray smiled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

Just then, Hale came over and asked, "May I cut in?"

Tray backed off, letting Hale take the lead. He spinned me around, so my back was to his front, and he whispered in my ear, "Damn it, Ever. Why didn't you tell me?"

My heart raced, but I kept a steady tempo. "What?"

"All those things… You stole them, didn't you?"

My heart was beating faster, like it was about to burst. "Hm?"

"Stop playing stupid, stupid! You know what I'm talking about. God, I knew something was wrong, when we were at the Henley I—"

My eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. So that _was_ you I saw… You're a thief!"

I heard my brother growl. "Yes, and so are you, so listen up—how long have you been with the Boogeyman?"

"Why?"

"Why? He's even more dangerous that Kat's dad and anyone they deal with—in other words: very, very bad!"

"Three weeks. I'd asked for his help, but when he said I had to do something that's… _wrong_, I ignored him. Now he's—"

That was when the lights shut off and a gun was shot

_It's happening…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovelies! I hate cliffhangers like that last chapter, so I uploaded a second chapter, so whoever enjoys my Fanfic, won't be like 'WTF'. Enjoys! ~Much love **

I felt Hale's protective arms tighten around me, to the point I really thought I'd die from asphyxiation. **Death by lack of breathing, fyi] **Then, the lights came back on, just for a second, and I saw _his_ face, right in front of me. The lights turned off again, and Hale's grip was ripped away. I screamed as loud as I could, but a hand went over my mouth, blocking as my cries for help, but that didn't stop me from kicking and thrashing around. Too bad my attacker had a solution for that too—he knocked me out cold.

When I woke up, I was in a room I'd never seen before, tied to a chair I'd never sat in before, starring at a man who I'd never met before.

He was a middle-aged man with teeth that were beginning to yellow. His eyes, wild with hate, his thick eyebrows, arched to match his evil smirk. His grey hair was beginning to thin, leaving him with a small bald spot. He hadn't said two words two me but I knew who this stranger was.

"Boogeyman," I snarled. That was when I winced in pain. I touched my lips with the tip of my tongue, tasting the raw taste of think, juicy blood. "What do you want?"

"What do you think? I did the job, then you want to back out of your end of the deal? You've screwed up, Princess. But, I'm not going to make you keep your end anymore. No, you can keep your thousand. Now I know you have something—something valuable."

"And what, pray tell, do I have?"

"Katarina Bishop. Her father is very… upsetting. We do not get along. At all. Knowing Kat, she will try to save you with your little friends and she will be mine. Forever."

I was furious. Anyone who messed with Kat deserved to have a shoe go where the sun don't shine. "Leave her alone, creepy pedo! Hale won't let her do anything stupid! He loves her too much for that!"

"Hale loves you more. He'll come too. Maybe I'll ransom you off to your parents for some extra cash—or maybe not. It depends on how I feel. Now, call Kat for help."

"My hands are tied, dumbass." Just then, I felt a hand smack my against the back of my hand. Hard. And my hands were no longer in bonds. He gave me a phone and I took it gently.

_8…5…9…7…7…3…7…7…2_, I though. **[I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS A REAL PHONE NUMBER, SO I DON'T THINK I'D BE WISE TO TRY TO CALL IT]**

"Hello?" I heard Kat's sweet but worried tone over the phone.

"Kitty? It's me. The B—" The Boogeyman jumped up, tackling me to the ground. "Kat!" I screamed in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so what I have accomplished today: 1. I bought Uncommon Criminals on my NookColor. 2. I have adopted a new kitty-kat, and 3. I got a new chapter done. Yay, me ! : ) Enjoy **

**~Much Love**

* * *

We wrestled around, trying to get the phone. He pushed me down, hitting me senseless, until I was bleeding uncontrollably. He got up, trying to leave the room, leaving me to bleed out, but I didn't let him leave so easily.

_He thinks he can hurt my friends? Forget that!_ I jumped up, running as fast as I could, blood bubbling, rage seething out of me like never before, only to be stopped by the body guard still into the room. He punched me in my empty stomach with unbelievable force.

"Keep her safe," The Boogeyman said. "She _is_ after all, our precious princess."

"Yes, sir," he man said, tying me back down to the chair. "Shall I bring the….?"

The boogeyman's face lit up. "Yes, please do. She'll enjoy that _very _much."

"What? What will I—Ow!" I cried. The bodyguard hit me again. _Apparently, whatever this thing is, it's a secret, _I thought. A few minutes after they'd left the room, the door opened again. Another man, who placed a T.V. three feet from where I was held captive. On the screen, showed my brother and Tray fighting, while everyone else was trying to separate them. My parents were there too, cry, telling these reporters words I couldn't hear. A video camera.

It nearly tore my heart in two. This was too much. I think I'd rather have them kill me then be forced to watch them act this way.

Over me. I was such a disappointment. As if that wasn't hard enough, the sound became clear.

Hale was yelling at Tray, saying he should have stopped me from getting in deep with the Boogeyman. Tray was saying that it wasn't his fault I had a hard childhood with no one to turn to—no support system, so of course I was going to act stupid, but that didn't mean he didn't try to stop me.

My parents were talking about how I was a delightful child who they spent all day loving and caring about, when they didn't have to be a painful distance away from their little baby.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Like you ever cared about me or Hale!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was breaking. It didn't happen very often that my emotions took over with such power that I couldn't even think, like I did then, but it happened and for a second, the other guard was slightly surprised.

"I'll be back. Got it? Better not make so much noise when I return, either," he said, slamming the door on the way out.

_Where have I seen him before? I know I have. Something… Something about him is so familiar…_

* * *

**_Dun-dun-dun... _ Lol, anyway, hope you liked! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Byeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! Here is chapie number eight! Enjoy! 3**

**~Much love**

**Hale's PoV: **

When the lights went out, I knew something was going to happen. Ever isn't dangerous, unless she's threatened, and the fact that she screamed, proved I was right. The sad part is, I'm not even sure she knew she screamed, because she tried to locate where the sound came from. I felt so bad for my little sister. I held onto her as long as I could before I was pushed off.

I failed her. My sister needed me again in her life and I wasn't there. I didn't want that to happen again. How could I? I chose this life, because I was needy for attention. She chose it, because she could get away with it. I was so distant from her I didn't even seem to care what happened to her over the past few years. I was a horrible brother.

To make the matters worse, when Tray tried to help me think of a plan to save her and come up with a cover if we were asked questions, I punched him, yelling about how he should have stopped her from being so stupid.

A few hours later, my parents, Kat, Tray, and I were on our way back home. You'd think with a traumatic event like that, parents would want to have time to grieve. Not mine. They left us alone, saying, "We need to go sell our story to the news reporters to ensure this doesn't happen to any other child again."

Can you say pathetic?

I hated them. How could they act that way? Aren't parents supposed to _care_ about their children? Yes, they were. Kat's dad did all the time. _My parents must not be maternal…_

I went up to Ever's room, not letting anyone follow me. I wanted to be alone. _Oh God, Ever. I am so sorry..._

It wasn't until ten o'clock, that I heard the door knock. "Hale?"

Kat.

"Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to go to the door. I was too busy thinking. She came in, sitting on the bed, I noticed she changed her clothes into the cat suit she only ever wore when we were going on a serious heist.

"C'here. I want you to hear something. It might help," she said, playing back a message. It was Ever. She was hurt, I could tell.

"Who—"

"The boogeyman," I cut her off, already knowing the answer to her question. "But how does that help? I knew who it was. All that helped do was confirm my fears the she's hur—"

"I traced the call. They're still in New York..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Bishop [My cat, heehee…] liked my chapter, she wouldn't stop purring, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ~Much love**

**.~.~.~.**

**Hale's PoV:**

I breathed in and out. _She's still in-state. Good. Breathe in, out, in, in, in, out! Out too many ins! _"How will be find them?"

Kat smirked, reminding me why everyone calls her Kat. "Simon already did the dirty bits, all we have to do is get in the Metropolitan Museum of Art within thirty minutes."

"They're at—never mind. What happens in thirty?" I asked, scared for Ever's safety.

Kat's face darkened. "My dad once told me that's how long Boogeyman waits before he… kills his victims. We've got to move."

And with that, I ran downstairs, grabbed Tray, Gabriella, and the Bagshaws, Kat hot on our heels. The art museum was a long ride.

.~.~.~.

When we got to the museum, Kat broke us off into teams. Tray and I, Hamish and Angus, and Kat with Gab. We would each search a different section of the museum, hoping to cover more ground. Apparently, Simon found several "exits" that lead to where my sister was. But the thing is, most of them were decoys, so if one of us got trapped, we would save Ever, and come for them. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only thing we had. I was ready to give up when I heard Tray say, "Hale!"

I turned around to see Tray inside the tunnel, leading down, where my sister was. I nodded my approval, letting Tray lead the way. We kept walking for what felt like a long time, until I heard a shriek.

I leaned a little closer to the door dividing Tray and me from the other side—the one with Ever. (After all, once you hear Ever scream, you never forget it—it sticks in your mind, so I _knew_ it was her.) I heard a man laugh, and Ever continue to struggle and scream, slow, prolonged cries for help.

_Torture. _

I was more than ready to punch the door down, but Tray held me back, whispering, "Don't blow it, dumbass! One stupid move and we're _all_ dead."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. There was no way to get out of this alive with even the slightest of mistakes. "When do we go?" I asked.

"When whoever else is there, leaves. Duh," Tray replied like it was so obvious, which, I guess it was, but still. I didn't want to end up hurting Ever more than she'd already been through.

I rolled my eyes. "Why she even bothers with you…"

"What?" Tray asked, voice low and icy.

"What? You mean to say you didn't know she likes you? When you were dancing with her, I thought she was going to faint. And you didn't even protect her…"

Tray pushed me into the wall. "If I could change that, I would. But I didn't know. She's better than you give her credit for. And I _am_ trying to help her. I love her, 'kay? I'm willing to do anything for her."

There was something in his voice that made me want to back down, but I didn't want to look like a wimp, so I settled with, "Whatever."

Then, Ever's voice died down, either she was dead, or the torment was over. Either way, I wasn't going to just stand there. I moved in, ready to kill, when I saw the strangest scene before me—Ever was being helped up and cared for…

By Kat's dad.

.~.~.~.

**Dun, dun, dun… (^..^) **** That's my cat, Bishop! Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapie! The last chapter will most likely be the second to last one, if not the last. Byz! ~Much Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my little lovelies! Um… Well, I'm making this chapter up as I go along, because I didn't have too much time for preparations, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! P.S. Ever's cell is shaped like a "U".**

**~Much Love**

**.~.~.~.**

**Ever's PoV:**

It took me a while to figure out where I'd seen that man before, but I finally figured it out—Kat. She looked more like her mother, I thought, because the only thing that she had from her dad's side, were those eyes. Something about them looked so calm, peaceful, yet angry, piercing at the same time.

"Why are you here, Mr. Bi—" I was cut off by the sharp sting from a slap to the face. _Ow!_ I thought, more frustrated than angry.

"I'm to watch you, but _I'm _here to help," he said, cutting me loose from my chair. "My daughter—where is she? Do you know? I heard he was going after her, so I infiltrated this place to save her. But I found you."

I shrugged, wincing at the pain it brought to my dislocated shoulder. "She was with Hale, my brother last I saw. She's safe with him."

Mr. Bishop shook his head. "No. No, she isn't. Knowing your brother, he'll save you, Kat follows along, she gets trapped too. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm going to take you back to my house—keep you safe there and—"

He never finished his sentence, because it was at that very moment, my brother and Tray found their way into my cell.

It was awkward to say the least. Mr. Bishop was holding onto me, while the other two boys were sprawled on the floor—_Great entrance,_ I thought wryly.

"Ever!" My brother yelled, happy to see me. I would have been happy too, had the situation been different. See, Mr. Bishop told me if you yell too loud, in these cells, it triggers an automatic flood system. All the decoys that were, apparently here, would floor, this room would flood—not the whole museum, just the… _extra spaces_—as a safety net.

The floor began to feel a little wet.

"Oh my God, Hale! If we make it out of this, I might just _kill_ you!" I screamed, no longer caring about staying quiet.

"Not if I do, first," Mr. Bishop seethed. "I _knew_ I should have killed you when I had the chance, boy. Where is Katarina?"

"In… a…Uh… decoy?" Hale looked pale white. His answer came out more like a question. We all knew he was in _huge_ trouble.

The water was half-way up to our knees by now, Mr. Bishop knew this, so he threw me up the decoy, back to safety. Tray and Hale followed, Mr. Bishop close behind. Tray pulled me aside, giving me a communication device.

"Here—an extra Simon made just for you. He'll tell you where the other are. We need to get them out soon."

I nodded, understanding that Kat can't swim, and that sooner or later, everyone will have trouble breathing. I ran passed him three steps, before he pulled me back into a kiss.

Once he let me go he said, "Just in case, y'know, I can't do that again."

I smiled, pulling away to help our friends.

"Simon—talk to me, babe," I said, running as fast as I could without raising any suspicions from the people who were here for their recreational fun.

"Oh, God, Evs! I'm so glad I got reception from your comms. You okay?" Simon asked, worried and relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, Simon, I'm fine, but where is Kat and Everyone else?"

"Right. Kat and Gab split up, but by the way Gab's moving—she's safe. Hamish and Angus are being saved by Mr. Bishop, so no worries. Kat is…"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, Simon? By the way you haven't finished your sentence makes me think some very _unpleasant _thoughts about you."

"Okay, okay, I lost her for a second, because her comms was hit by water. I have a small signal from her. East wing, second tower to the right."

_Got it, _I thought, before totally booking it. If Kat's comm. was on the fritz, the water was close to her head.

It took me ten minutes to get to her, but I was worried that I was ten minutes too late. As it happened, I was right. I pulled her out, but she wasn't breathing.

_Oh God. Oh God, no!_ I sobbed. She dies, trying to save me?

"Simon?" I asked weakly. "Get everyone over here _now_!" I growled. I couldn't stand the fact that Kat _died_. She couldn't die. She's Kat. The Kat. The one every thief will look back on and say she was too amazing for words—to amazing to be my friend. I pushed my hands down on her chest, trying to help. I wasn't sure if I was helping or not, because the tears in my eyes were blinding me.

Soon enough, though, everyone was there, and they were pulling me off of my fallen friend. Mr. Bishop was having the hardest time though. I sobbed, Tray held me, choking back tears, Hale was punching the wall, but Mr. Bishop… He still thought that she was okay.

I'm so glad he did to, because at that moment, Kat's eye lifted open. She was gasping for breath. "I-I knocked… myself out… from worry… water… oh my God, am I alive?"

Everyone began to laugh softly from relief. Mr. Bishop held Kat, leading the way home, Hamish and Angus followed them, leaving Hale, Tray, and me in the back. I was cuddle-walking with Tray and lightly signaled to Hale to catch up with Kat.

_Sometimes a girl needs to do everything,_ I thought, happily. Hale took them memo and walked up to Kat, kissing her right in front of her dad, who surprisingly, didn't seem to mind.

Everything was back to normal.

.~.~.~.

**But the story shall continue with one more chapter. Oh, man. I almost feel bad for finishing a story. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. =/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**And this—*sobs*— is the end! Wa, I almost want to wait until tomorrow to upload this, but knowing me, I can't do that. : ( Anyway, I want to give an ExTrA sUpEr SpArKle HuGe shout-out to ****The One You Never Suspected**** for being my first—and only reviewer. You were literally, the only thing that made me want to continue writing, so virtual cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**.~.~.~.**

Ever's PoV:

When we got home, Mom and Dad were still not there, so we got together and thought about our story: it was just a harmless prank, made to get me out of the ball as soon as possible, because I really hated being there that night. Simple and naïve, yet convincing coming from Mr. Bishop's mouth.

After everyone knew the "truth", every time I stepped out of the house, someone knew who I was, causing a big pandemonium, so I simply didn't leave the house. I had Kristen take care of things and had everyone else leave me alone. Not even Hale dared to cross that line, until the last night he was staying.

"You could come with me and my crew," Hale suggested, looking out the window overlooking the small meadow in the back of the house. "Everyone likes you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, that may be, but everyone – _everyone—_ knows about. Mom and Dad turned it into some huge international deal—they are so _clueless_!"

"Then lead a new life," Hale said simply. "Think about it, sis. We leave in a few hours."

I didn't leave my room. Not even to say good-bye. I was never good at good-byes, they were always too sad. But I did leave my room when Tray was leaving to go back to his place, and he tripped over a box outside my room.

We sat it on my bed, rummaging through the contents. _Black and blonde hair dye, grey and blue colored contacts, camera, and a passport to Rome_?

Then I noticed at the bottom there was a note.

_Think about it._

I smirked at Tray. "You know, I think you _would_ look hot with black hair. Wanna try it out?"

He returned my grin, saying, "What do you think?"

.~.~.~.

**Okay, I think I handled that nicely. It was the best ending I've been able to think of. I hope you enjoyed my first fic. Thanks! **

**Xoxo, Grace.**

**~Much Love! 3**


End file.
